One Last Adventure
by Steeleafan
Summary: The Doctor is on his last life. What is his last adventre like and who does he meet?
1. New Body

In the movie with the eighth doctor he said he would only regenerates 13 times. So I'm going with that. I don't own any of this well I own my version of the Doctor…I mean his personality, and his Companions and their stories..but other than that no.

Alright twelvth Doctor will be played by: Neil Patrick Harris

The Thirteenth Doctor played by: Lee Pace ….with AUBURN HAIR..so kind of a ginger

Helen: Me. (I'm studying to be an actress it works, but I come later too)

Rennet: Leven Rambin ( She comes much later though.)

It had been a good twelfth run. He had met so many people had so many companions and fell in love a few more times then he probably should. But now after all of this he was finally going to regenerate for the 13th and last time. He wasn't ready he knew he wasn't ready. One last go, one last adventure, one last time. Could he do it? Could he actually handle dying. When this life ended this life he was about to start, when that life ended there was nothing more. Nothing left, he wouldn't be anymore. He would just drift away. He had a good time nearly one thousand years, just nearly. Maybe it was time, maybe he'd lived almost as long as he should live. His lives went by faster than most, his first life lasted fairly long though, 900 and something.

Well time to say goodbye to this body number twelve, and man was it a twelve, short blond hair, sure he wasn't a ginger but he had to say he was definitely hot. Kind of saucy. _Hmm_ he thought to himself _good times_. Still this body was still hot. It was sad to say goodbye to it. His last companion reminded him a little bit of Donna. Of course the male version of Donna. The Doctor wish they would have met they would have been amazing together. He knew that. Maybe they would meet. He was so thick and she was so thick, they could have been thick together. It would take them awhile to realize it but. Alright now he was just stalling. He had to get it over with. One last regeneration. Goodbye Blondie hello. PLEASE BE GINGER PLEASE BE GINGER PLEASE BE GINGER!

He always hated this, it almost burned when his flesh changed, and when his personality changed. He could feel the synapses in his brain changing. The old him being replaced with someone completely different. Oh new hair, new nose, new mouth…new everything. And there is was, done. Done and done.

There he was. So now he should try out the voice. The hands were bigger that meant….oh boy.

"Well." Hmm it's kind of different sort of a weird romantic voice…very smooth. He liked it. He decided he didn't like being caught off guard by his reflection when he was busy running away from bad guys. So he found one, in his bedroom. He'd have to redecorate again. He hated doing that. Every time he regenerated every time it was getting old. He was getting old. Looking in this mirror what the Doctor noticed first was his hair Auburn nearly ginger…just nearly that was fantastic brilliant, even amazing. Then the eyes a bit darker than last time. Oh the smile, a gorgeous half smile, well that will make the ladies and some gentlemen's knees buckle. Not a bad way to go out this body was even better than the last. Good way to go. He needed to decide what he was going to wear this time. Last time he just wore a tux, it got dirty a lot he didn't want that. Something different something very different still something he would be alright with dying in. A white suit coat with a plain white normal tee. Just to be ridiculous and white pants. The great thing about the fabric was that everything slips off of it. He would always come out looking like an angel, or God or something as great as that. It looked perfect with his new body. Damn he was fit. Wow. Was his personality narcissistic, he didn't like that. Alright he was good looking but that didn't mean he didn't to ogle himself all day. He had a bedroom to redecorate.


	2. Meeting Helen

Still don't own anything.

The Doctor was running around in his TARDIS trying to used to his new body his new legs when he picked up a strange signal. _Well, this should be interesting. _He thought to himself. It was leading him right to Earth date 2014. He hadn't been at that time. Woah America he hasn't been there very often nice. A good start to this new life. He loved the UK absolutely adored it but America is different. America is well America it's hot dogs and westerns and all round America.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and smelled the nice clean American air. _Ahh Americans…_He used the term Americans like he used the term humans sometimes they were beautiful, and sometimes they were stupid. It was almost crispy this American smell like money and hot dogs. The grass was beautifully green and the sky was gorgeously blue. Everything was American. He'd been there only a few other times before this….Every time was special. Of course everywhere he went was special, but now it was his last chance to do everything. One more adventure one last time. He found himself in the middle of a park, with a lake next to it. A few families were having picnics and few children were running around and a few couples were snogging behind the trees. This was definitely America. He took a deep breath through his nose and grinned oh America. _That's interesting. _He thought to himself because in the distance he saw someone. It was a young woman wearing a blue cocktail dress. _At this hour? _She was running as well in four inch heels. _Is she insane? Because I like insane people. Like a lot. _Then he saw it. What was chasing her, or did he see it. Because he thought for a moment and then it was gone. Could she see it? Because even he was having trouble. She was coming towards him now at full speed. She was going to run into him, and then she did and they both fell to the ground he looked up and smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"No time." She answered struggling to get up. Then she did, and then turned back to him for a second. "You'd better run." She yelled as she ran intrigued the Doctor got up and followed her looking behind him once in awhile and noticed nothing. Nothing was following them, and yet something was. She was ahead of him now running faster and faster and then she disappeared. Where could she have gone. Then for just a split second he saw a hand move behind a tree. _Ah ha. _That's where she was. He ran until he reached it looking behind him quickly he ran a little bit past her to another tree his back against in. He turned his head briefly and nodded to her and pointed to his TARDIS. She looked at him like he was crazy but he smiled and mouthed. _Just trust me. _She rolled her eyes at him, and then followed him to his TARDIS. He ran inside and she paused for a moment before going in as well.

"We're safe in here" He told her.

"And where is here exactly?" She asked him looking around. Now he had a better look at her, she had dark hair and dark eyes, and wine colored lips. She was the sort of classic beauty one would find in the early fifties. She looked nothing like women of the 21st century. He should have realized that she couldn't possibly.

"The TARDIS."

"What is a TARDIS"

"You know in the UK you would have said What's a TARDIS then. I love you Americans." Whoever she was, she couldn't take any more of this man. Suddenly she grabbed him from the lapels of his suit coat and shoved him against the doors of the TARDIS.

"Tell me what a TARDIS is!" She demanded. He smiled at her.

"I like the feisty ones." He smirked.

"Yes well I'm not exactly into men."

"That's Fantastic, it's brilliant it's amazing."

"What are you talking about."

"Yeah if you were British you would say What're ya going on about."

"Seriously what are you talking about?" She asked him again not letting go of him yet.

"Who are you?" He asked her then. "And how did you know something was chasing you?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to have the tables turned Doctor you answer me first."

"Fine. TARDIS stands for Time and Reletive Dimention and Space. It's a blue box that travels through time and space. Got it?"

"That's a little simple isn't it?"

"That's simple to you? Fine I'm a Timelord I'm called the Doctor my real name is a secret so shhhh I have two hearts, I don't die I regenerate a new body. Impressed yet?"

"Not really. So you're an Alien I could have figured no one else has ever been able to see those…things."

"How long have they been around."

"They've been following me since, I woke up in the field…"

"Wait. Hold on hold on I'm missing something..You woke up?"

"Yes. I woke up in a field a few months ago. I can't remember anything before that."

"interesting." The Doctor hummed to himself. The girl let him go.

"Why is that interesting?" She asked him. "It's just amnesia."

"Amnesia is actually pretty rare, in fact, so rare that it actually isn't something natural at all." He started to explain. She just stared at him.

"So. Amnesia is caused by something supernatural?"

"Sort of. But please tell me….What is your name."

"Fine my name is Helen."

"Helen how did you get that name Helen?" He asked her and he started to circle her looking her up and down.

"I've been on my own I chose it."

"You chose it?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It seemed like a good name for me."

"I'd say you look more like an Evelyn."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Helen and that's final."


End file.
